Wrestlemania 33
WrestleMania 33 – gala wrestlingu wyprodukowana przez federację WWE. Była to trzydziesta trzecia gala z cyklu gal WrestleManii. Odbyła się 2 kwietnia 2017 w Camping World Stadium w Orlando na Florydzie5. Była drugą galą z cyklu zorganizowaną na tym stadionie (po WrestleManii XXIV z 2008), a także trzecią w tym stanie. Na WrestleManii 33 wystąpili wrestlerzy z brandów Raw i SmackDown. Była to pierwsza WrestleMania od edycji z 2011, na której promowano pojedynki obu rosterów z powodu zakończenia podziału na brandy w sierpniu 2011. Na gali odbyło się trzynaście pojedynków, w tym trzy podczas pre-show. Była to pierwsza WrestleMania od edycji z 2013 gdzie broniono dwóch światowych mistrzostw federacji (WWE Universal Championship i WWE Championship). W walce wieczoru gali, Roman Reigns pokonał The Undertakera w No Holds Barred matchu, co stanowiło drugą porażkę Undertakera na WrestleManii. Prócz tego Brock Lesnar pokonał Goldberga i zdobył Universal Championship, zaś Randy Orton pokonując Bray'a Wyatta stał się dziewięciokrotnym WWE Championem. Na gali niezapowiedzianie powrócili The Hardy Boyz, którzy zdobyli WWE Raw Tag Team Championship6. Według WWE na gali zjawiło się 75 245 osób. Jest to kwestionowana liczba tak jak w wypadku zeszłorocznej edycji. The A.V. Club pisze, że "jest to prawie na pewno fałszywa liczba, gdyż WWE buduje reputację poprzez zawyżanie liczby osób na widowni dla celów biznesowych"3. Publicysta Dave Meltzer stwierdził, że "WWE ponownie zmanipulowało fanów podając fałszywy wynik"4. WrestleMania jest najważniejszym cyklem gal PPV w WWE7, nazywa się ją Super Bowlem rozrywki sportowej8. 20 lutego 2017 potwierdzono, że grupa The New Day (Big E, Kofi Kingston i Xavier Woods) poprowadzi WrestleManię 33910. Są cztery oficjalne motywy muzyczne gali: piosenka "Greenlight" (w wykonaniu Pitbulla, Flo Ridy i LunchMoney Lewisa), "Like a Champion" (w wykonaniu Danger Twins), "Flame" (w wykonaniu Tinashe) oraz "Am I Savage?" (w wykonaniu Metallici)2. Na gali wystąpił Pitbull, Flo Rida i LunchMoney Lewis, którzy wykonali utwory "Greenlight" oraz "Options"11. Coroczną tradycję odśpiewania "America the Beautiful" tym razem powierzono piosenkarce Tinashe12. Pierwsze dwie godziny gali (będące częścią pre-show) były transmitowane w telewizji publicznej na kanale USA Network, a także na Facebooku, Google+, Pinterest i YouTube13. Przed WrestleManią 32 spekulowano o możliwej walce Big Showa z gwiazdą NBA Shaquille O'Nealem. Shaq pojawił się w 2016 André the Giant Memorial battle royalu jako niezapowiadana gwiazda, lecz inni uczestnicy wyeliminowali zarówno jego, jak i Big Showa1415. W lipcu 2016 podczas 2016 ESPY Awards, Show i O'Neil ponownie się skonfrontowali na czerwonym dywanie; Show zaproponował walkę na WrestleManii 33, którą O'Neil zaakceptował1617. W styczniu 2017 zaczęli się zaczepiać w mediach społecznościowych by podbudować ewentualną walkę, a także umieszczali nagrania video z treningów przygotowawczych1819. Pod koniec lutego O'Neil poinformował, że najwyraźniej ich walka się nie odbędzie, lecz wciąż będzie odbywał treningi20. Pomimo odbywania rozmów pomiędzy O'Neilem i WWE21, federacja umieściła Showa w 2017 André the Giant Memorial battle royalu co oznaczało, że nie zawalczą ze sobą. Według Dave'a Meltzera z Wrestling Observer Newsletter, walka została anulowana ze względów pieniężnych22. Big Show stwierdził, że bardzo chciał zawalczyć z O'Neilem ze względu na prawdopodobnie jego ostatni występ na WrestleManii przed przejściem na emeryturę23. Publicysta Dave Meltzer zamieścił w magazynie ze stycznia 2017 informację, że potencjalna walka The Undertakera z Johnem Ceną została anulowana przez Vince'a McMahona, który "miał inną wizję całego show i myślał długofalowo, a nie rozmyślał o bliższej przyszłości"24. Rywalizacje WrestleMania oferowała walki profesjonalnego wrestlingu z udziałem różnych wrestlerów z istniejących oskryptowanych rywalizacji i storyline’ów, które są kreowane na tygodniówkach Raw, SmackDown Live oraz ekskluzywnej dla dywizji cruiserweight 205 Live. Wrestlerzy są przedstawieni jako heele (negatywni, źli zawodnicy i najczęściej wrogowie publiki) i face’owie (pozytywni, dobrzy i najczęściej ulubieńcy publiki), którzy rywalizują pomiędzy sobą w seriach walk mających budować napięcie. Kulminacją rywalizacji jest walka wrestlerska lub ich seria2526. Randy Orton (po prawej) i Bray Wyatt (poniżej), którzy na WrestleManii 33 walczyli o WWE Championship Tradycją WrestleManii jest to, że zwycięzca Royal Rumble matchu otrzymuje możliwość walki o światowe mistrzostwo federacji na gali. Od WrestleManii 33, zwycięzca może zawalczyć o WWE Universal Championship należące do brandu Raw lub o WWE Championship w posiadaniu SmackDown. Pojedynek z tego roku wygrał Randy Orton (po raz drugi w karierze), który będąc członkiem rosteru SmackDown zawalczy z WWE Championem272829. 31 stycznia podczas odcinka SmackDown Live, Orton wraz Bray'em Wyattem przerwali segment WWE Championa Johna Ceny, który zdobył tytuł 13. raz w karierze na gali Royal Rumble, po czym pokonali Cenę i Luke'a Harpera w tag team matchu30. Siedem dni później, Cena pokonał Ortona po interwencji ze strony Harpera31. Na gali Elimination Chamber, Orton pokonał Harpera, zaś Bray Wyatt wygrał Elimination Chamber match i stał się nowym posiadaczem WWE Championship32. Dwa dni później na SmackDown Live, Wyatt obronił mistrzostwo w walce z Ceną i Stylesem. Po walce pojawił się Orton, który odmówił walki o mistrzostwo na WrestleManii, dopóki posiada je Wyatt33. 21 lutego odbył się 10-osobowy Battle Royal wyłaniający nowego pretendenta; walka zakończyła się remisem, gdy Luke Harper i AJ Styles wyeliminowali się z ringu w jednym momencie34. Generalny menadżer Daniel Bryan zapowiedział walkę pomiędzy tą dwójką na przyszłotygodniowym epizodzie, gdzie Styles wyszedł zwycięsko. Pod koniec show, Wyatt pojawił się w ringu i ustosunkował do zwycięstwa Stylesa, lecz na ekranach pojawił się Orton, który przebywał w charakterystycznym domku Wyatta i go spalił, po czym stwierdził, że zawalczy z Wyattem na WrestleManii. W ten sposób oficjalnie zakończono współpracę pomiędzy nimi35. Daniel Bryan i komisarz SmackDown Shane McMahon zadecydowali, że Orton zmierzy się ze Stylesem 7 marca podczas tygodniówki SmackDown36. Orton pokonał Stylesa i stał się ostatecznym pretendentem37. Podczas odcinka z 14 marca, Orton stwierdził, że jedyne co mu pozostało, to odebrać WWE Championship od Wyatta. Wyatt pojawił się na telebimie i stwierdził, że pomimo faktu, iż Orton spalił "siostrę Abigail", ta połączyła się z duszą Wyatta38. W następnym odcinku, Harper ostrzegł Ortona odnośnie nowych "mocy" Wyatta, po czym obiecał mu, że pokona go 28 marca na SmackDown Live39. Na ostatnim SmackDown Live przed WrestleManią, po tym jak Wyatt pokonał Harpera, na telebimie pokazał się Orton, który stwierdził, że ostatecznie zniszczył "moce siostry Abigail"40. Na WrestleManii XX z 2004, Goldberg pokonał Brocka Lesnara w ich pierwszej walce pomiędzy sobą41. Po gali obaj opuścili federację, jednakże Lesnar powrócił do niej w 2012, zaś Goldberg cztery lata później. Po powrocie Goldberga powrócono do ich rywalizacji, gdzie na okładce gry WWE 2K17 wystąpił Lesnar, zaś Goldberg był dodawany jako zawartość bonusowa produkcji. Doprowadziło to do walki na gali Survivor Series, w której Goldberg pokonał Lesnara w minutę i dwadzieścia sześć sekund42. Dwa miesiące później obaj wzięli udział w Royal Rumble matchu, w którym Lesnar dołączył jako 26. uczestnik i wyeliminował wielu wrestlerów, zaś Goldberg dołączył z numerkiem 28. i szybko wyeliminował Lesnara z ringu; ostatecznie Goldberga wyeliminował The Undertaker27. Dobę później podczas tygodniówki Raw, Lesnar i Paul Heyman wyzwali Goldberga do ostatecznej walki na WrestleManii 3343. Goldberg pojawił się tydzień później i zgodził się na pojedynek. Tej samej nocy zatwierdzono jego pojedynek z Kevinem Owensem o WWE Universal Championship na gali Fastlane z 5 marca44. 20 lutego na epizodzie Raw, Lesnar i Heyman potwierdzili, że jeśli Goldberg wygra Universal Championship, to Lesnar zmierzy się z nim o tytuł na WrestleManii45. Na gali Fastlane, Goldberg pokonał Owensa i zdobył Universal Championship, potwierdzając jego walkę z Lesnarem o mistrzostwo46. Następnej nocy na Raw, Lesnar skonfrontował się w ringu z Goldbergiem i oferował mu uściśnięcie dłoni, lecz ostatecznie wykonał nowemu mistrzowi F-547. Na finałowym Raw przed WrestleManią, Goldberg i Lesnar po raz ostatni spotkali się w ringu, gdzie Goldberg szybko zainkasował ruch spear na swoim rywalu48. Seth Rollins, który przed walką z Triple H'em odniósł kontuzję kolana W 2014 grupa The Shield (Seth Rollins, Dean Ambrose i Roman Reigns) rywalizowali z przywróconą grupą Evolution (Triple H'em, Randym Ortonem i Batistą). Po kilku porażkach z The Shield, wściekły Batista opuścił WWE, zaś Triple H przedstawił swój "Plan B" - Rollins zdradził współtowarzyszy z The Shield i zaatakował ich krzesełkiem, po czym sprzymierzył się z Triple H'em i dołączył do grupy The Authority49. Rollins odniósł sukces jako zdobywca WWE World Heavyweight Championship (obecne WWE Championship) na WrestleManii 31, lecz w listopadzie 2015 odniósł kontuzję kolana i zawiesił mistrzostwo5051. Powrócił w połowie 2016 i został przeniesiony do brandu Raw, po czym zawalczył z Finnem Bálorem o nowo-wprowadzone WWE Universal Championship na gali SummerSlam. Pojedynek wygrał Bálor52, lecz dzień później zawiesił mistrzostwo53. Rollins był częścią Fatal 4-way matchu o zwakowane mistrzostwo, lecz podczas walki powracający Triple H odwrócił się od Rollinsa i wykonał mu Pedigree, dzięki czemu mistrzostwo zdobył Kevin Owens5455. Rollins nie odniósł się do tego do grudnia; od początku roku zaczął coraz częściej wzywać Triple H'a do ringu5657. 23 stycznia 2017 na Raw, podczas walki Rollinsa i Sami'ego Zayna rozbrzmiała muzyka Triple H'a, która odwróciła uwagę Rollinsa i spowodowała jego porażkę, wskutek czego nie mógł wystąpić w Royal Rumble matchu58. Rollins pojawił się na gali NXT TakeOver: San Antonio i wyzwał swojego byłego mentora do ringu, lecz ten zarządził wyrzucenie go z areny przez ochronę59. 30 stycznia na Raw, Triple H pojawił się w ringu i stwierdził, że to co robi Rollins jest jego wielkim błędem. Kiedy do ringu wkroczył Rollins, został on zaatakowany przez debiutującego w głównym rosterze Samoa Joe43. Atak Joe ponownie spowodował kontuzję kolana Rollinsa60. Sztab medyczny poinformował, że przerwa od występów w ringu będzie trwała sześć do ośmiu tygodni61. 27 lutego na Raw, Rollins powiedział fanom, że prawdopodobnie ponownie ominie go WrestleMania. Triple H przerwał jego przemowę i zaradził mu, aby lepiej nie zjawiał się na wydarzeniu62. 20 marca na tygodniówce Raw, generalny menadżer Mick Foley został zwolniony za obronę Rollinsa, zaś osobisty terapeuta Rollinsa stwierdził, że nie powinien zawalczyć na WrestleManii. Tej samej nocy, Triple H wyzwał go do non-sanctioned matchu (walki bez dyskwalifikacji), gdzie jeśli doszłoby do pojedynku, Rollins nie mógłby pozwać jego lub WWE za kolejne odniesione szkody63. Tydzień później obaj podpisali kontrakt na pojedynek48. Na gali Royal Rumble, The Undertaker był członkiem tytułowego Royal Rumble matchu. Roman Reigns, który przegrał w pojedynku o Universal Championship, dołączył do pojedynku jako 30. uczestnik i wyeliminował Undertakera. 6 marca na Raw, Braun Strowman chciał przywołać Reignsa, lecz do ringu wkroczył Undertaker. Strowman wrócił na zaplecze; gdy 'Taker wychodził z ringu, na arenę wkroczył Roman Reigns. Reigns stwierdził, że ring jest jego podwórkiem. 'Taker, który używał podobnego określenia od lat, wykonał mu ruch Chokeslam47. 13 marca potwierdzono, że obaj zmierzą się na WrestleManii64. Tej samej nocy na Raw podczas walki Reignsa z Jinderem Mahalem rozbrzmiał gong, który zwrócił uwagę Reignsa, lecz mimo tego odniósł on zwycięstwo. Po walce zawołał do ringu The Undertakera, lecz niespodziewanie wkroczył Shawn Michaels, który chciał ostrzec Reignsa przed "gierkami" 'Takera. Reigns docenił wskazówkę, lecz stwierdził że będzie chciał wymusić na 'Takerze przejście na emeryturę, tak samo jak 'Taker spowodował przejście na emeryturę Michaelsa na WrestleManii XXVI65. 20 marca na Raw podczas wali Reignsa ze Strowmanem pojawił się The Undertaker, który zaatakował Strowmana wykonując mu chokeslam. Kiedy tylko odwrócił się w stronę Reignsa otrzymał od niego spear63. Na finałowym Raw przed WrestleManią, Undertaker wygłosił promo w którym stwierdził, że jedynym terenem Reignsa będzie cmentarz, na którym spocznie48. Po nieotrzymaniu walki o WWE Championship na gali, AJ Styles rozpoczął rywalizację z komisarzem SmackDown Shanem McMahonem i zawalczył z nim na WrestleManii 33. 17 stycznia 2017 podczas SmackDown Live, komisarz brandu Shane McMahon ogłosił, że AJ Styles będzie bronił swojego WWE Championship w Elimination Chamber matchu na tytułowej gali66. Styles stracił jednak mistrzostwo na rzeczy Ceny na Royal Rumble27. McMahon obiecał Stylesowi, że otrzyma rewanż w singlowej walce, jeżeli nie zdoła odzyskać tytułu na gali Elimination Chamber30. Bray Wyatt wyeliminował Cenę i Stylesa, wskutek czego zdobył mistrzostwo32. Dwa dni później, zirytowany Styles stwierdził, że to on powinien jako pierwszy otrzymać rewanż. Ostatecznie doszło do walki trzech wrestlerów, podczas której Wyatt obronił tytuł33. Randy Orton odmówił walki z Wyattem na WrestleManii, wskutek czego Bryan ogłosił 10-osobowy battle royal67. Podczas gdy Styles wciąż nie otrzymał singlowego rewanżu, battle royal zakończył się remisem Stylesa i Luke'a Harpera, którzy w jednym momencie wypadli z ringu34. Tydzień później, Styles pokonał Harpera, lecz sędzia nie widział stopy Harpera położonej na linie (oznaczającej przerwanie przypięcia). Do ringu wkroczył Shane, który zresetował walkę, lecz pomimo tego Styles czysto wygrał z Harperem. Tej samej nocy, Orton ogłosił, że zawalczy z Wyattem o WWE Championship na WrestleManii35. Dwie godziny później podczas talk-show Talking Smack, Styles nakazał Shane'owi utrzymanie decyzji i pozostawienie jego jako pretendenta68. Ostatecznie 7 marca, Shane i Bryan ogłosili, że Styles ponownie zawalczy w walce o miano pretendenta, lecz tym razem z Ortonem; Styles uznał to za konspirację oraz akcję bycia przeciwko niemu. Pojedynek wygrał Orton37. Po zakończeniu show, wkurzony Styles pojawił się na zapleczu i skonfrontował się z Shanem69. W następnym tygodniu, Styles pojawił się w garażu, gdzie czekał na przyjazd Shane'a. Kiedy ten wysiadł z samochodu został brutalnie zaatakowany przez Stylesa, między innymi rozbijając szybę samochodu jego głową. Styles został (wedle scenariusza) zwolniony przez Bryana. Mimo tego, pod koniec show pojawił się Shane, który ogłosił, że zawalczy ze Stylesem na WrestleManii38. Podczas końcówki przyszłotygodniowego show, Shane i Styles pobili się wokół ringu, zaś Shane wykonał ruch Leap of Faith na Stylesie poprzez skok z górnej liny ringu na stół komentatorski39. Na ostatnim SmackDown Live przed WrestleManią podpisali ze sobą kontrakt na walkę40. W 2016, Chris Jericho i Kevin Owens zaczęli współpracować jako drużyna707172. Między innymi dzięki Jericho, Owens zdobył Universal Championship54. Duo było przedstawiane na tygodniówkach jako "najlepsi przyjaciele". Jericho prowadził tzw. "The List of Jericho" (pol. Listę Jericho), w której zapisywał wszystkie osoby, które w jakiś sposób mu zawiniły73. Jericho pomógł Owensowi obronić mistrzostwo w walkach z Sethem Rollinsem na gali Clash of Champions74 i Hell in a Cell75. Od listopada rywalizowali z United States ChampionemRomanem Reignsem, którego Owens pokonał na gali Roadblock: End of the Line76, zaś na początku 2017, Jericho pokonał Reignsa i zdobył United States Championship77. Na gali Royal Rumble, Owens obronił Universal Championship w walce z Reignsem, mimo że Jericho był zawieszony w klatce nad ringiem27. 6 lutego na tygodniówce Raw, Jericho zaakceptował wyzwanie Goldberga na walkę z Owensem na galę Fastlane44. Tydzień później, Jericho zorganizował "Festiwal Przyjaźni", podczas którego Owens podarował przyjacielowi prezent, którym była "The List of KO" (pol. Lista Owensa), na której było zapisane nazwisko Chrisa. Następnie Owens brutalnie zaatakował Jericho, wskutek czego Jericho stał się protagonistą7879. Na gali Fastlane, podczas walki pomiędzy Goldbergiem i Owensem wybrzmiała muzyka Jericho, która odwróciła uwagę Owensa. Mistrz stracił tytuł w 22 sekundy46. Następnej noy na Raw, Jericho wyzwał Owensa do walki na WrestleManii, lecz Owens zażądał tytułu United States Championship na szali, na co zgodził się Jericho47. 20 marca podczas segmentu Highlight Reel, Jericho przedstawił "prawdziwego Kevina Owensa" - na telebimie wyświetlił zdjęcie Owensa na przełomie wieków, który jako nastolatek był oddanym fanem Chrisa Jericho. Koniec końców Owens podarł "listę Jericho"63. Na ostatnim Raw przed WrestleManią, Owens zawalczył z Samim Zaynem w no disqualification matchu, gdzie zainterweniowali Samoa Joe (by pomóc Owensowi) i Jericho (by pomóc Zaynowi). Pojedynek wygrał Zayn, zaś po walce Jericho ujawnił nową "listę Jericho", na którą wpisał nazwisko Owensa48. Na gali Elimination Chamber podczas tytułowej walki o WWE Championship, kiedy Baron Corbin stał przed The Mizem, Intercontinental Champion wykorzystał chwilę nieuwagi i przypiął Corbina eliminując go z pojedynku. Wkurzony Corbin powrócił do klatki i wykonał Ambrose'owi End of Days, co spowodowało elimiancję Ambrose'a32. Na najbliższym SmackDown Live, Ambrose został ponownie zaatakowany przez Corbina przed jego walką z Jamesem Ellsworthem33. Ambrose i Corbin wzięli udział w battle royalu wyłaniającym pretendenta do WWE Championship, gdzie powtórzono sytuację, w której Ambrose wyeliminował Corbina, lecz ten zaatakował go i spowodował eliminację mistrza34. Przez kolejne tygodnie, Corbin atakował Ambrose'a na zapleczu i stwierdził, że odbierze od niego Intercontinental Championship3537. 14 marca na tygodniówce SmackDown Live, Corbin wyzwał Ambrose'a do pojedynku o tytuł na WrestleManii38, zaś tydzień później posiadacz mistrzostwa przyjął wyzwanie39. Maryse i The Miz, którzy zawalczyli z Nikki Bellą i Johnem Ceną w mixed tag team match na WrestleManii 33. Na gali Elimination Chamber, Natalya popchnęła Nikki Bellę na Maryse podczas ich walki na zapleczu32. 21 lutego na SmackDown Live, Nikki i Natalya zawalczyły w Falls Count Anywhere matchu, gdzie Natalya ponownie popchnęła Bellę w Maryse. Pod koniec walki, Maryse pobiła Bellę i spowodowała jej porażkę. W walce wieczoru, John Cena wyeliminował The Miza z Battle Royalu, lecz ten wrócił do ringu i nielegalnie wyeliminował Cenę, wykonując drwinę "you can't see me" (pol. nie widzisz mnie)34. 28 lutego, Cena był gościem segmentu''Miz TV'', gdzie prowadzący skrytykował Cenę za bycie hipokrytą oraz podążanie śladami The Rocka w celu bycia gwiazdą Hollywood i porzucenia wrestlingu. Miz stwierdził, że pracuje ciężej od Ceny, lecz nie dostaje w zamian tylu szans, co Cena. Stwierdził, że wyeliminował Cenę, aby nie wystąpił w kolejnej walce wieczoru WrestleManii, a także przypomniał fanom, że pokonał Cenę w walce wieczoru WrestleManii 27 o WWE Championship. Dodał, że Cena manipuluje wszystkimi, lecz ten odparł, że gdyby tak było, to żądałby walki z The Undertakerem. Skrytykował Miza za kopiowanie wizerunku i ruchów innych wrestlerów, przez co został spoliczkowany przez Maryse. Do ringu wkroczyła Nikki (prywatnie dziewczyna Ceny) i wspólnie przegonili Maryse oraz Miza35. 7 marca na SmackDown Live, po tym jak Cena i Nikki pokonali Jamesa Ellswortha i Carmellę w mixed tag team matchu, The Miz i Maryse zaatakowali parę. Podczas talk-show Talking Smack stwierdzili, że Nikki byłaby nikim bez Ceny, a także, że ich związek jest jedną wielką fikcją3769. W kolejnym tygodniu podczas specjalnej edycji Miz TV, Miz i Maryse kontynuowali prowokowanie Ceny i Belli. Nikki zażądała walki z Maryse, lecz ostatecznie generalny menadżer Daniel Bryan ogłosił, że Nikki i Cena zawalczą z Mizem i Maryse na WrestleManii (pierwszy pojedynek Maryse od 2011)38. 21 i 28 marca na odcinkach SmackDown Live, Miz i Maryse pokazali publiczności "niewyemitowane odcinki" reality show Total Bellas, które były parodią ze strony pary3940. 27 marca, Cena gościł w programie Today, w którym ujawnił, iż gościnnym konferansjerem pojedynku będzie meteorolog Al Roker80. Na gali Roadblock: End of the Line, Charlotte Flair pokonała Sashę Banks i stała się czterokrotną posiadaczką WWE Raw Women’s Championship76. Flair rozpoczęła rywalizację z Bayley, którą pokonała miesiąc później na gali Royal Rumble27. Następnej nocy na tygodniówce Raw, Bayley przypięła Flair w tag-team matchu, wskutek czego ponownie stała się pretendentką do tytułu43. 13 lutego na Raw, po interwencji ze strony Banks, Bayley pokonała Charlotte i stała się nową mistrzynią78. W następnym tygodniu, komisarz Raw Stephanie McMahon zachęcała Bayley do zawieszenia tytułu, lecz nowa mistrzyni odmówiła45. Na gali Fastlane, Bayley obroniła tytuł, tym samym przełamując pasmo zwycięstw Charlotte w singlowych walkach na galach pay-per-view46. 24 godziny później na tygodniówce Raw, Banks zaproponowała Bayley walkę o tytuł na WrestleManii, lecz generalny menadżer Mick Foley ogłosił walkę o miano pretendenckie pomiędzy Banks i Charlotte. McMahon zmieniła plany, gdzie Charlotte została już ogłoszona pretendentką, zaś Banks miała jedynie wywalczyć możliwość bycia kolejną pretendentką. Banks pokonała Bayley, przez co potwierdzono pojedynek trzech kobiet na WrestleManię47. W kolejnym tygodniu, Sasha pokonała Danę Brooke. Po walce, mając dość upokorzeń ze strony swojej mentorki, Brooke odwróciła się od Charlotte i zaatakowała ją65. 20 marca na Raw, Stephanie McMahon dała Nii Jax szansę na dołączenie do walki na WrestleManii pod warunkiem, że pokona Bayley63. Pojedynek odbył się 27 marca i wyszła z niego zwycięsko Jax, tym samym potwierdzając eliminacyjną walkę czterech kobiet8148. Podczas pre-show gali Royal Rumble, Luke Gallows i Karl Anderson pokonali Cesaro i Sheamusa zdobywając WWE Raw Tag Team Championship82. Cesaro i Sheamus skorzystali z rewanżu 6 lutego na Raw, lecz przegrali po interwencji ze strony Enzo Amore i Big Cassa44. 20 lutego na Raw, Enzo i Cass pokonali Cesaro i Sheamusa, przez co stali się pretendentami do tytułów Gallowsa i Andersona45. Na gali Fastlane, Gallows i Anderson obronili tytuły46. W rewanżu na tygodniówce Raw, Cesaro i Sheamus spowodowali przegraną Enzo i Cassa. 13 marca na Raw, Enzo i Cass zmierzyli się z Cesaro i Sheamusem, gdzie zwycięzcy mieli zawalczyć z mistrzami na WrestleManii 3347. Walka zakończyła się bez rezultatu, wskutek czego obie drużyny zostały ogłoszone przeciwnikami Gallowsa i Andersona65. 27 marca na Raw, Gallows i Anderson zaatakowali Cesaro i Sheamusa przy użyciu drabin. Próbowali to samo zrobić z Enzo i Cassem, lecz do ringu wkroczyli Cesaro i Sheamus, którzy odwdzięczyli się atakiem tym samym przyrządem48. Dobę później ogłoszono, że walka o mistrzostwo trzech drużyn będzie triple threat ladder matchem83. Posiadaczka SmackDown Women’s Championship Alexa Bliss, która musiała bronić tytułu w walce z pięcioma innymi kobietami. Na gali Elimination Chamber, Naomi pokonała Alexę Bliss i zdobyła WWE SmackDown Women’s Championship32, lecz ze względu na odniesienie kontuzji, 21 lutego na SmackDown Live zawiesiła tytuł. Bliss zażądała odzyskania mistrzostwa, lecz generalny menadżer Daniel Bryan wyznaczył pojedynek o mistrzostwo pomiędzy nią oraz Becky Lynch. Tej samej nocy, Bliss pokonała Lynch i stała się nową dwukrotną mistrzynią34. W następnym tygodniu swoją chęć bycia pretendentką wyraziła Natalya35. 7 marca na tygodniówce SmackDown Live, Bryan ogłosił, że skoro Bliss uważa się za najlepszą wrestlerkę, to zawalczy ze wszystkimi dostępnymi kobietami rosteru SmackDown w nieokreślonej walce37. W następnym tygodniu ogłoszono pierwsze rywalki Bliss: Natalyę, Mickie James, Becky Lynch oraz Carmellę. Tej samej nocy, Lynch pokonała Natalyę, lecz po walce obie zostały zaatakowane przez Carmellę. W kolejnej walce, James pokonała Bliss38. 21 marca na SmackDown Live, Natalya zainterweniowała w pojedynku Lynch i Carmelli. Do ringu wkroczyły również James i Bliss, co przerodziło się w bijatykę, z której zwycięsko wyszła mistrzyni39. Podczas ostatniego odcinka SmackDown Live przed WrestleManią, Carmella ponownie zawalczyła z Lynch, lecz ponownie wywiązała się bijatyka kobiet. Do ringu wkroczyła powracająca Naomi, która stała się ostatnią kobietą dołączającą do pojedynku six-pack challenge o mistrzostwo40. Na gali Fastlane, Neville obronił WWE Cruiserweight Championship pokonując Gentlemana Jacka Gallaghera46. 13 marca na Raw został ogłoszony Fatal 5-Way Elimination match, który odbył się na następnej tygodniówce 205 Live65. Austin Aries pokonał T.J. Perkinsa, Tony'ego Nese'a, Akirę Tozawę i The Briana Kendricka, stając się pretendentem na WrestleManię84. 28 marca pojedynek został przesunięty do części pre-show85. Przez kolejne odcinki Raw i 205 Live, Aries i Neville naprzemiennie przekomarzali się na temat tego kto jest lepszym zawodnikiem dywizji cruiserweight86. 7 marca na odcinku SmackDown, Mojo Rawley ogłosił się pierwszym członkiem corocznego André the Giant Memorial Battle Royalu37. Tej samej nocy podczas Talking Smack, Apollo Crews ogłosił, że zawalczy w pojedynku69. 13 marca na Raw, po tym jak potencjalna walka z Shaquille O'Neilem została anulowana, Big Show również dołączył do składu battle royalu65. Na najbliższym SmackDown Live, Curt Hawkins ogłosił swoje uczestnictwo87. 27 marca na Raw potwierdzono udział Brauna Strowmana, The Golden Truth (Goldusta i R-Trutha), The Shining Stars (Primo i Epico), Curtisa Axela, Bo Dallasa i Jindera Mahala. Tej samej nocy, Zayn pokonał Kevina Owensa w no disqualification matchu i zakwalifikował się do pojedynku48. Potwierdzono również, że walka odbędzie się w części pre-show85. Dobę później na SmackDown Live potwierdzono udział kolejnych zawodników: Heatha Slatera, Rhyno, American Alpha (Chada Gable'a i Jasona Jordana), Breezango (Tylera Breeze'a i Fandango), Dolpha Zigglera i posiadaczy WWE SmackDown Tag Team Championship The Usos (Jey'a i Jimmy'ego Uso)40. Na grafikach przedstawionych na tym show wystąpili również Mark Henry, Sin Cara, Kalisto, Titus O'Neil, The Ascension (Konnor i Viktor) oraz The Vaudevillains (Aiden English i Simon Gotch)88. 30 marca zostało potwierdzone, że członek rosteru NXT i pierwszy chiński rekruta federacji Tian Bing wystąpi w pojedynku. Wyniki walk WYDARZENIA PO GALI Raw Dobę po WrestleManii na pierwszej tygodniówce Raw, galę otworzył Roman Reigns. Otrzymał on w pełni negatywną reakcję od fanów, gdzie przez dziesięć minut fani skandowali "Delete", "Fuck you, Roman", "You suck", "Asshole", "Roman sucks", "Shut the fuck up" oraz "Go away". Reigns wypowiedział jedynie słowa "This is my yard now!" (pol. "To teraz moje podwórko"), po czym wyszedł z ringu. Potwierdziło to spekulacje na temat ostatniej walki The Undertakera105106. Luke Gallows i Karl Anderson zawalczyli w rewanżu o Raw Tag Team Championship z The Hardy Boyz, którzy ostatecznie pokonali byłych mistrzów. Prócz tego, Cesaro i Sheamus po pokonaniu Enzo Amore i Big Cassa stali się kolejnymi pretendentami do tytułów. Ze względu na brak walki na WrestleManii i prowadzenie tamtego show, The New Day wyzwało dowolną drużynę do walki na tygodniówce. Na wyzwanie odpowiedzieli The Revival (Scott Dawson i Dash Wilder) z rozwojowego brandu NXT, którzy dołączając do rosteru Raw pokonali The New Day105. W wywiadzie z zaplecza, Chris Jericho poinformował o wykorzystaniu klauzuli rewanżowej o United States Championship na gali Payback. Nim miał wziąć udział w walce wieczoru z Sethem Rollinsem przeciwko Kevinowi Owensowi i Samoa Joe, duo antagonistów zaatakowało Jericho, wskutek czego nie mógł wystąpić na reszcie show. Został zastąpiony przez powracającego Finna Bálora. Rollins i Bálor pokonali Owensa i Joe105. Nowy Universal Champion Brock Lesnar wyszedł do ringu z Paulem Heymanem, gdzie wspólnie celebrowali zwycięstwo nad Goldbergiem i komentowali zwycięstwo Reignsa z Undertakerem - Lesnar i Reigns byli jedynymi wrestlerami, którzy pokonali The Undertakera na WrestleManii. Do ringu wszedł Braun Strowman, który po zakończeniu swojej rywalizacji z Reignsem zapragnął walki z Lesnarem o tytuł105. Po zakończeniu tygodniówki odbył się talk show Raw Talk, podczas którego w ringu pojawił się Goldberg. Opowiedział fanom, że jest to jego ostatnia walka na ten moment, lecz nie wyklucza powrotu do ringu w przyszłości107. W dywizji kobiet, Raw Women’s Champion Bayley, Sasha Banks oraz Dana Brooke wspólnie pokonały Charlotte Flair, Nię Jax oraz powracającą Emmę105. 4 kwietnia na tygodniówce 205 Live zadebiutował Oney Lorcan, który przegrał z Richem Swannem108. Na tygodniówce pojawił się właściciel WWE Vince McMahon, który zadeklarował, że jego córka i komisarz tygodniówki Stephanie McMahon nie będzie pojawiała się przez następne tygodnie ze względu na kontuzję na WrestleManii. Z powodu zwolnienia poprzedniego generalnego menadżera Raw Micka Foley'a, McMahon przedstawił fanom nową osobę dowodzącą, którą był WWE Hall of Famer Kurt Angle. Ogłosił również przyszłotygodniowy draft kryjący się za słowami "Superstar Shakeup"105. SmackDown Podczas odcinka SmackDown Live z 4 kwietnia, nowy WWE Champion Randy Orton został wyzwany do "House of Horrors" matchu przez Bray'a Wyatta. Chwilę później zaczęli bijatykę w ringu, podczas której pojawił się powracający Erick Rowan i pomógł Wyattowi. W celu wyrównania sił w ringu pojawił się Luke Harper. Walką wieczoru był tag team match pomiędzy czterema osobami, gdzie Orton i Harper wspólnie pokonali Wyatta i Rowana109. Pomimo porażki na WrestleManii, The Miz oraz Maryse ponownie wyśmiewali Johna Cenę i Nikki Bellę, tym razem z powodu oświadczyn w ringu. Ubrany w ciuchy Johna Ceny, Miz wyśmiał go również za kolejną przerwę od występów w ringu i promowanie się w telewizji i Hollywood. Po ich wystąpieniu od razu pojawił się Shinsuke Nakamura, który oficjalnie dołączył do rosteru SmackDown. Była mistrzyni kobiet SmackDown Alexa Bliss wykorzystała klauzulę rewanżową, lecz przegrała z Naomi109. W walce typu Street Fight, Baron Corbin pokonał w rewanżu Intercontinental Championa Deana Ambrose'a. Curt Hawkins wyzwał dowolną osobę do walki; odpowiedział na nie Tye Dillinger z NXT, który pokonał Hawkinsa i dołączył do brandu SmackDown109. Komisarz SmackDown Shane McMahon odniósł się do najbliższego draftu, lecz przerwał mu AJ Styles, który stwierdził, że chce pozostać w rosterze SmackDown. Po chwili obaj uścisnęli dłonie w geście szacunku109. 5 kwietnia, Simon Gotch z drużyny The Vaudevillains został zwolniony z WWE110.